Old Deaths
by Clear Candles
Summary: Delete it?
1. The First Born Son

Ok this was an idea that popped into my head a LONG time ago, like how do we know what happed to all of those ghost so I decided to make a chappie for each ghost and this in provably gonna have like eleven chappies because we all know what happened to The Withered Lover right? Anyway I did some research on ghost hunters (I'm really interested in all that) and we we're using the MSN IM to talk and she told me that when a person dies a traumatic death he dies and becomes a disgruntled spirit he always repeats that same phrase over, that's because that was the last thing he said or the last thing he heard. That seriously scares the living daylights out of me for some reason.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The First Born Son.

Daniel Revels was not the toughest kid around. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes.

He got picked on a lot but he always ignored it. Until the latest rumor reached his nine year old ears.

Michael Blue always picked on Daniel no matter what he did. When he answered a question right, during recess he'd called him teacher's pet. Daniel always had unbelievable patience and that infuriated Mike.

He tried everything, put a rotten tomato on his seat, but Daniel knew that routine. He went to get a tissue and wiped that tomato off his seat and asked if he could go to that washroom. Mike had even put some cigarettes in his desk but Daniel always found a way to hide them and when Mike went up to the teacher and whisper into his ear that he had seen some cigarettes in Daniel's desk the teacher didn't find them and Daniel was left alone but Mike was given a heavy lecture. No matter how much he was teased and taunted about his intelligence he smiled and said and said, well if God gave me intelligence then I'm gonna use it not throw it away like certain people.

Mike was running around telling all the students that Mike had stolen a gun and brought it to school and that he had seen Daniel's mom kissing her secretary.

For some reason that just broke Daniel's patience and he got so mad that during recess he nearly tried to beat up Mike, but got beat up himself. 

Daniel stumbled through the nineteen sixties chilly air nursing a bloody nose and a badly bruised face.

As he reached his house he spotted Mike and his gang waiting for him at the steps.

Oh no, he thought now what 

As he got closer he saw all of the his gang huddled close and looking at him following him with their eyes. 

Should he run back? No they had already saw him.

He kept walking and thought up a plan, he would pop him one once they let him pass and bolt into his house before they could even get a chance to get their hands on him.

As he got closer he bunched up him muscles in his right arm and kept walking.

He kept his eyes straight ahead and took out his house keys.

As he walked up the step, just as he planned, they made a path for him leading to Mike. 

He balled his right fist, and waited.

"Hey, man I just wanted to apologize about earlier, but I saw someone that looked alike your mom-"

"Shut up," Danny hissed.

The tone of his voice made Mike shut his yap and wait.

Daniel proceeded to the door, but mike stopped him.

"Listen I'm having a party in the woods tomorrow and you can come if you want?"

"Yeah? And whatcha gonna do there? Pull my pants down? Or perhaps spread around that you *saw* my father kissing another woman in the store or blow up my house while you say you're in the bathroom?" 

"No, if you don't wanna come that's fine with me but I already told my parents you are going to come."

Daniel stared at Mike for a few seconds before opening the door and enetering his house shutting the door behind him.

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

*Meanwhile*

In the woods Mike's parents set up the games for Mike's party.

Mike made sure everything was right and then went of to wander around, he was soory for what he did to Danny wasn't he?

Yes, he was.

Daniel just didn't trust him that's all, he thou8ght he just made up the party to humiliate him in front of his friends.

"Mike!" his father called.

"Yes sir?" 

{A/N: yes sir? No seriously I musta hit my head on the wall to make me type this thing. Anyway that's what I think they used to say in the 60's since everybody was honest and polite unlike today ["WHAT UP HOMEY!!"] I don't think they said that at that time.}

"Come and help me set thins up!"

"Yes sir."

He walked back and helped his father sat up the bow and arrows game set.

~* Meanwhile at Danny's house*~ {This is sounding like some old TV show.}

"So your friend invited you to his party?"

"Yes sir."

"Well when is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Alas, we must find your party clothes then!" 

"Mom, the party is in the woods, and besides I don't want to go."

"Well you are going."

"Yes mamma "

Daniel walked up to his room finally hating Mike for all he has done to him. But oohh! He was gonna make him pay, he would die before not letting Mike feel some of *his* humiliation first!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Party

Mike ran to the door and opened it, to reveal Danny standing there wearing a bored expression.

"We almost left without you!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hmmmm"

Mike invited Danny in and told him to wait just a second.

Danny stood there feeling awkward in Mike's house. 

He looked around and found some typical family furniture and paintings.

"Okay follow me." Mike's voice cut him from his thoughts.

"Uh huh"

He followed Mike all the way to the back were a lot of people from the fourth grade were playing.

When they saw Mike and Danny the all started walking toward the woods .

"So… is everything Ok at your house?" Mike asked Danny struggling to make a conversation.

"Everything's fine."

"I have a cool bow and arrows set if you want to try that."

"I will."

After that they walked in complete silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hate choppiness.

Some kids decided to play hide-n-seek since the woods were so dense, some deiced to play Put the Tail on the Donkey

But most of them decided to play Indians. Even Danny.

So the big group was split in two and the first group was Indian with Danny.

And the other was the Indian hunter with Mike.

Danny was handed a feather and a Indian looking head band that went well with his Indian looking shirt, he put the headband fist then the feather in the back of his head.

"Mike explained the rules to the people that didn't know what Indians was about."

"Ok, the Indians run out and hide with their bow and arrows, their real and sharp so just pretend to shoot them, and then we the hunters try to find as many Indians as possible and brig then to this pen." He pointed at a the small wooden pen that had no gate but several benches.

"The hunters have little paper of different colors and when they catch the Indian he puts the paper on his Indian and leads him to the pen and the Indian has to stay in the pen or else their out the game."

Everyone understood and Mike yelled go and the Indians sped away to hid in the trees.

After one minute, mike yelled, "Let's go!" And the hunters set out to hunt the Indians. 

Danny climbed pine tree and watched the hunters below him spread out and catch the Indian.

He pulled out a book he sneaked out and leaned back against the trunk, and sat there reading.

After awhile he jumped down and stared looking around hiding behind trees when he found himself face to face with a startled hunter, before the hunter could stick a paper on him he ran to the next tree and farther away.

Until he remembered not to go too deep because there were still some rebellious Indians still in the woods.

He started slowing down and he turned around to find three arrows pointed his way.

The center arrow quivered and dropped and Danny stared into the brown eyes of the true Indian chief.

Danny gulped fear enveloped him, leaving no place for courage.

RUN!! His mind screamed

So he did.

He turned and ran and he saw the Mike to late, he shot the arrow and the arrow landed in the center of his forehead the speed driving it deeper, Mikes' strength drove it even more deeper, and piercing his scull.

He heard Mike's laughter 

And he heard the small phrase, "Wanna play, you Indian."

But he didn't hear Mike's gasp as he realized who he had killed.

Danny.

Blood running down his face, the phrase still running over his almost dead brain, "Wanna play? Wanna play? Wanna play? Wanna play? Wanna play? Wanna play?"

He fell to his knees his eyes seeing black haze through it he saw Mike running toward him and stop right in front of him.

"Danny?"

Danny fell face forward driving the arrow deeper and finally killing him.

~~

Mike shot the arrow thinking he saw an Indian but when he shot it he threw his head back and laughed and howled "Wanna play you Indian!"

He lowered his head and saw Danny standing there with an arrow in his head.

Words caught in his throat he stood there.

Then when Danny fell to his knees he ran forward and stopped in front of him, Danny's eyes were un focused. Then the black part of his pupils went really big and he fell face forwards and driving the arrow deeper.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mike screamed! And in five seconds everyone was there including Mike's and Danny's Parents.

Danny's dad jumped forward and rolled his son over, and he gasped as he stared into his son's lifeless eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Danny's mom whispered falling to her knees tears falling down her face.

Mike was standing there pale and shaking.

What else could he say?

~~~~

Danny opened his eyes and lifted himself to his feet looking around him with a angry expression.

He stared at Mike. And in his hand there was a sharp rock.

He looked down at his body and saw his mom knee ling there crying, Mike's mom comforting her while his dad went to call the hospital.

He saw that his hand had landed and it had enclosed around a chisel. He thought it was a rock.

He walked up to Mike, and stared in to his eyes and the phrase in the air even though he didn't open his mouth.

"Wanna play?"

And Danny stuck with the chisel ramming it straight into Mike's throat.

Mike's gurgled and fell dead.

Danny's mom screamed and screamed while the other kids covered their mouths or leaned down to retch.

S o much blood it soaked into Mike's clothes then Mike's and Danny's mom fell on their dead son's and wailed to the heavens to bring them back.

Danny felt hatred envelop him.

He was a tornado ramming his chisel into everybody's throat and leaving a lake of blood and gore. Only Danny's mom was left unharmed. Physically at least. Mentally she was traumatized about what she had seen and witnessed .

~~~~~~~~~`

39 Years Later

Danny paced around his restless spirit looking for someone, but he didn't realize that he had killed that someone.

Then he heard it.

Leaves crunching and talking and the loud noise of equipment being set up.

Then he saw him the man.

He approached him but a something was playing.

It was Latin, his body walked to a small cubicle. And walked in killing a few as he walked by.

The doors slammed shut and he was surprised he couldn't walk through them, the hatred and anger enveloping him.

He slashed and punched the glass and gave up. 

An old man he had heard his name ,Cyrus Kriticos, laughed in his face.

He wanted so bad to hurt him but knew it would be along time for that, this glass thing was new.

He was drive to a glass hours that had a vibe coming from it.

He was placed in the basement and was left there for three weeks and the then started coming…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've had this idea for quite a while now so I have all of this pretty much thought out . Oh well enjoy! ^ . ^


	2. The Torso

Aww! All you people liked the story!!! (I think you could call it that….) Any ay yes there is a pretty long chapter on my favorite coughthejackalcoughcoughjuggernautcougcoughhammercough. So you want me to give you a chappie on The Jackal? Sure, but you have to wait though because I'm going in order, for when umm what's-her-name? Kalina? Told Arthur about the ghosts in the library in the movie. So sorry Juggernaut fans, since he's the last one. (Don't you love that man, the ghost I mean.) Any way this chappie took kinda a long time to type, well the first introductory thing was a piece of cake but then to try to figure out how the Torso died… now if you're doing something like this please don't think how did someone die when you're trying to sleep, its awfully disturbing… truly. I was laying on my bed trying to imagine every detail of how someone got their legs cut off and then the body was wrapped in plastic…I was having these odd dreams and then, the most scariest nightmare… Since when did we give the ghosts names? Royce? Oh well what am I going to do? The last chappie was choppy, sorry about that but I was thinking on how the Torso died… quite disturbing. It can't be himself, because who wants to cut off both legs and wrap the body in plastic wrap? (What a waste of plastic wrap…) And the Juggernaut? Jeez make him a serial killed and get shot by the shoot-a-sister-forty-one-times NYPD and CIA and the FBI and the LAPD? Nah… Too common…. Ok I'm gonna stop babbling even though you probably stopped reading this halfway through and started yelling at me to stop talking and get on with the story? Thought so…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Torso nice name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy Brown always attracted the boy's eyes no matter what she did, her eyes didn't help either.

They were a unique gray-green color. Everywhere she when boys would whistle at her, embarrass her.

She managed to get rid of all the whistles when she was in sophomore year. Then the new guy came in and totally ruined her life. AN: nothing to do with the Torso but this is only the intro. A very long one too. 

His name was Jonathan LeMay, he literally made the girls draw they breath when they looked at him. He had big blue eyes and a muscular build a fair complexion, and a nose that looked like it was made by artistic hands. He said he was a transfer student but after that he didn't say much.

When he arrived Nancy heard him come into the world studies class but didn't look up from her quiz. When n she heard the girls gasp quietly she looked up and her mouth nearly dropped open.

He was gorgeous!

Nancy One: Oh my God girl he's so hot you have to have him! C'mon at least give him a little test! You know, to see if the guy's a gentleman if he stares at your butt and your boobs kick his gorgeous butt and tell him not to mess with you if he pinches our butt!

Nancy two: No you know how he's gonna react when he sees you walk down the hall. He's probably gonna join in with the boys when thy start whistling. Its obvious what's he gonna do Nancy!

Nancy, being the seventies, chose Nancy One.

Nancy walked down the hall for lunch and waited for the whistling to start. He black hair shone and swished around her head. 

"Whoa! Hot baby!" a voice she recognized hollered.

She turned her head to her left and saw them staring at her butt and breasts. Sal and his buddies where whistling now.

Sal made a motion with his hands pretending to hold her breasts in his hands.

Nancy turned her head to look straight ahead.

It didn't help that her mother bought her the tightest pants and shirts

She walked to her locker and tried to open the lock.

She didn't realize that the new guy had the empty locker right next to hers.

"Hi" he said

"Uh huh"

"Name's Jonathan."

"Whatever"

"What's wrong? Oh, its those guys right?"

Silence from Nancy.

"C'mon you can talk to me."

"Really? I don't know, means I don't have to."

"Gimme a chance."

Why was he pleading with her? If he was going to become annoying like those other guys then he has already failed.

But he passed it! A voice in the back of her head yelled at her.

"They do that everyday." Nancy heard herself say.

WHAT??!!! Did I really say that?

"Why?"

Nancy shrugged letting out small sigh.

"Come to lunch with me."

Nancy stopped

Huh? Did he just invite me to lunch?

"O-o-k" she stammered looking up from her locker and into his eyes.

She closed her locker and followed him.

"Can you show me around?"

"Yeah."

A.N: pointless conversation. Example: "Here's the preschool room, the little kids love that teacher. " "Why?" "I don't know, maybe she's nicer that the other teachers. The little demons…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy laughed hysterically as he blushed.

"I didn't know that pill would do so much! I swear!!! Besides it looked just like a Advil bottle, I didn't read 'Extreme Arousal!'"

Nancy laughing so hard, that she couldn't eat her lunch put her head on the table at the funny story between his confusion of a headache pill and a Viagra pill.

"Are-Are you trying to kill me!" Nancy managed to gasp out.

"I didn't know that it would strike you as that funny."

"Seventh Period!" the booming voice of Mr. Rennalds roared.

"Oh well I'll see ya later." Nancy said.

"Ditto."

AN: Right… I promise that the next chapter will not be as choppy as this one! See I don't know what a perfect relation ship looks, and feels like. And this comes from a girl that hasn't had her fist kiss, or date… if you mention this to anybody *pulls out flame sniper. * I will torture slowly and painfully. Ok I'm gonna drop you off at… lemme see… the End of the End of the Perfect Relationship. I bet you didn't get that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

College: Nancy 17 years old. Jon: 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy tried to concentrate on her polynomials.

Jesus! After the teacher explained it she thought of it as easy.

Alight knock on her door drew her attention but her eyes landed on a picture next o the door.

It was Her and Jonathan. Jon, she called him.

They were hugging on the beach looking at the sunset.

The memory made her feel butterflies on her stomach.

Another loud knock made her jump.

"Nancy?" Jon's voice asked.

"Hold on." she called.

And walked to the door and opened to reveal a six foot tall Jon. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, and walked inside.

They had their usual coffee and doughnuts. It's the seventies! my mom told me, that this was a much as the seventies romanticism.

They talked and Nancy told him about the polynomials 

"Oh, I'm having trouble with that too…"

Nancy walked to Jon and looked into his eyes.

He stood up, his chest brushing against hers.

They stood there, not moving a muscle savoring the feel of having each other so close.

"Love me Jon."

His eyes looked questionably at hers. 

She leaned forward and on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss.

And with that, Jon immediately pulled her to him, enclosing her in his embrace, and they both experienced the most unbelievable feelings for each other. 

*This thing was sixteen pages long and they were deleted, because of …ahem… love scenes in the section, but since that did fit in the 'thing' I had to erase them. Sorry Adam but this thing just didn't fit the plot, if it had any…*

~~~~~~~~

The room strongly smelled of oak, lust, wine and Jon put together and it was the most pleasant scent to her senses. 

Nancy lay there, looking up at he ceiling, and looked at Jon's pillow. 

A white rose lay there with a note.

**__**

Hey, I have a game and I have to go 

early to practice so sorry 

I can't stay long!

Love: Jon

Nancy smiled.

He was always sweet. And then she looked at her clock.

"Oh no!"

It was the midterms with biology, and that was her first class. She was fifteen minutes late.

She jumped up feeling a small pain on her stomach but ignored it.

She dressed on ran to the biology room, and walked to the teacher and gave a the quick-n-lame-I-overslept explanation of why she was late.

The teacher didn't buy it and she earned a demerit.

She sat down to face the midterm biology test.

She could hardly answer any of the questions.

Focus! she yelled at herself silently.

She looked up and down at the paper and answered the question.

She gulped. One test failed… but it was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the results of the test came back Nancy nearly fainted when she saw her score.

A big fat 67%

But she still passed.

She passed but with not a good score.

Jon fixed it and spent the other night giving their bodies to one another

After that, five weeks later, she stared feeling weird. And she got the weirdest desire to throw up and sit and faint.

She went o a friend but she didn't know.

She walked out of her dorm and ran to the quick stop right around the corner.

She walked along looking at hair dye and make up. Nancy walked to next aisle and froze her heart frozen at the two sights that lay right in front of her.

It was the shampoo bottles and the pregnancy tests

The minute she set her eyes on them she knew it. She was having a baby.

The second sight she refused to believe and her heart threatened to break.

It was Jon and he was…No it couldn't be! He wouldn't do that to her!

He was kissing another girl! Romantically. Unlike how he kissed her.

His body was presses against the girl's his hips grinding against hers.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jon?" Nancy whispered

His head snapped her direction.

His eyes widened when he saw Nancy looking at him with a horrified expression.

"Nancy!"

She stood there, her heart cracking, and turning to ice cold stone.

"Hey!" the girl protested

"Nancy!"

She stood there watching him run to her.

When he grabbed her arms, and tried to kiss her. She moved away and said in a cold voice, "Don't touch me."

She walked away from him her eyes on the pregnancy tests, the girl, with a disgusted cry slapped Jon, and went to Nancy.

Nancy picked up a test and with a glance at Jon she walked of, to the register, paid, and left the store completely.

When the principal learned that Nancy was having a baby, the college had a rule against that and they expelled her, shattering all her dreams of becoming a genetic scientist.

They left her at her home where her father ,disgraced, disowned her and kicked her out. Her mother pleading to give her a second chance.

But her father refused to, he now believed that his daughter was a slut.

She became one, just to feed Jon's child, Sean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sean will you get your lazy butt down here and give me a hand?" Nancy screeched 

Sean busy writing book for himself stopped and walked down with a sigh.

"Mom you know I'm trying to get this published"

"Publish my ass, you're just trying to stop doing you chores. Now help Michelle get done with her homework."

"Yeah believe what you want, but I'm gonna get this published whether you like it or not."

"Watch you mouth you ungrateful little-"

"MOM!" A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes stepped in the room carrying a paper.

"The principal said you have to get this signed."

"What now?"

Sean took the note and read it.

He sighed.

"You should read it," he said 

He handed the note to Nancy.

When Nancy read it, she started yelling.

"'Your child, Courtney, has been suspended for 20 days for being caught with Drugs, Marijuana. Please come for a parent/student/teacher conference tomorrow,

Principal Silvers ' What did I teach you about! Drugs! Who gave them to you? How dare you use them"

Sean backed slowly out of the kitchen and in to his room.

He was tired of living here, in the worst apartment in town, the school they went to didn't even know the meaning of books.

All they did was throw spitballs at teacher, and yell out terrible curses at the teacher.

Sean went to the living room and walked over his small sister, opened the door and got the mail.

There was a letter for him.

He opened it, and read,**_ 'Dear Sean, you may not notice this but we have been watching, waiting for a good author to appear out of this mod of people who don't understand the meaning of a good book. Why do we say this, if you have read, Moby Dick, you should know. Please meet us at 4567 W Fullerton ave. so you can sign our contract and to publish you book. Sincerely, Penguin Putnam, book publishers. Ps, please brig all of your written copies of your book. By September 6.' _**

Sean read this and felt tingles all over.

September sixth. Two days from today.

He had to appear as important and well groomed.

Sean ran to his room and pulled out his best suit and frowned.

He hadn't washed it since the last time he had put it on.

He ran to his little secret drawer, and opened it up. No one could find that drawer, he discovered it recently. His mom didn't know about it, neither did Courtney. He stored all his money there, from his job as a pizza deliverer and baker and he also worked at the cashier at Jewel Osco.

He counted his money and found that he had, one thousand four hundred and ninety-eight dollars, (1,498).

He had enough to buy himself and old computer but he didn't dare.

His mother would most likely start yelling at him for being ungrateful and selfish. They needed money, his mother had the worst job… if you could call that a job, to stand on a street corner and wait for some guy to spend the night with her for money.

Even Courtney had a job. She pretended to be eighteen and worked as a maid in one of the big houses.

Sean walked to the cyclone that was his mother yelling g at his sister. 

"Mom!"

"What?!!!"

He walked to her and gave her eighty percent of the money.

Nancy stared ,shocked, at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Job."

The cyclone faded and became a breeze.

"Oh," Nancy gave him a kiss and walked to the door.

"I'm going actual grocery shopping. Jon will you stay and watch the kids?"

Without waiting for his answer she walked out and walked to the Jewel Osco where he worked.

Watching his mother leave he said, "Courtney give me the drugs."

"No."

"Give them to me now." having experience he knew how to make himself feel intimidating.

He walked and stood one foot away from Courtney, squared his shoulders, and hissed, "Give me the drugs now."

Courtney swallowed and walked to their room and came back with a bag with some little white sticks on it.

He pulled one out, unrolled it, saw the gray-green plant in it, rolled it back, walked outside and buried them in the yard as deep as he could dig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon tried on his suit.

The washing had done a good job, considering the drippy machine spilled the water every time it washed something and ruined the clothes. 

He sighed.

Today was the day when his dreams would come true.

His book would finally become published.

The other book companies turned his down when they set their eyes on him. They didn't even bother to read his book, **_The Sea Lion._**

He looked into a mirror and triad to brush his hair.

Tried, but didn't succeed.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door, walked out side, and released his breath.

Good heaven, he was nervous.

Nancy had gone shopping and came back with all the food they needed.

After that Nancy left him alone most of the time.

He walked to the to the place thinking of what they might ask, him and then the familiarity of the place surprised him.

456 N Fullerton 

It sounded so familiar, he didn't know why.

Then he started to notice the neighbor hood.

It was worse that the town he lived in.

Trash where ever he walked in. Rats plainly visible.

Then he found it.

It was an old warehouse.

It made rugs and paper. 

Santrok Paper~N~Rug Warehouse, !897

A feeling of dread hit his stomach, why did he have such a bad feeling.

He shrugged it of and walked to the door, leaves crunching underneath his shoes.

He opened the door and it creaked so loud the rats around him scampered away, he stopped and shoved it open.

CREAK!

He winced at the high pitched noise it made.

The people across the street stopped to stare.

He walked in his back burning into their retinas.

"Welcome Sean." the deep voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Please come." the voice said again.

He walked slowly, to the center of the ware house walking around some machines in the process.

He came face to face with an old man. 

He gasped and backed away.

"Its alright. Sean we have come to help your book get published but there will be some exceptions."

"Exceptions? Forget it."

"Please, Sean listen."

Sean couldn't see the man, for it was so…dark in the room.

He started getting goosebumps. 

He shivered.

"Sean we will help you if you give us the book…. It will not get published by your name, but you'll get the money and credit."

"Hell, no I want to see the look on my mom's face when I show her the name on the book. Alright, I'm not doing this for money."

"Oh, that's too bad."

The light came on with a light hissing noise, and Sean found himself surrounded by men.

They could have gone to WWF if they wanted to.

One of them grabbed Sean's coat and shed edit with his teeth.

The old man that proposed the deal to him had turned in a machine that was made of to wheels,. It was used to flatten paper out, so it would no be so bumpy.

"One last chance Sean… will you take it?"

"N-no!"

"Too bad… we'll take the book anyway."

The book was wrenched out of his hands and he was shoved hard and he crashed to a railing.

One of the men punched him, tearing him shirt off, the other men joined him, almost beating him to death.

Sean was still alive, not much but enough to crawl away.

A rough hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him back but they didn't stop

They dragged him up some steps his face brutally wounded was now ripped open on his forehead.

Then he was pulled up and they grabbed his hands and threw him over the railing.

He looked down to find two steel cylinder pressed close and rotating if he set foot there the wheel would the foot and would crush it.

They lowered him and lowered him.

His toe grazing the wheel.

They left him hanging there.

"LAST CHANCE…"

"NOOO!!!" Sean yelled.

He was lowered, his toe was getting closer to the location where the two where joined.

Lower.

Finally his toe was crushed and Sean screamed.

Lower and blood was staining the wheel s his foot was caught and it was no more.

Sean screamed and screamed but they kept lowering him.

His ankle was now crushed with a sickening crunching sound.

More blood was now staining. A small trail of blood ran slowly to the door.

His blood.

His claves followed and he was creating a pool of red liquid that smelled like metal.

Blood.

The two men that held him laughed.

And lowered him.

His knees followed.

Crack!! 1

His bones were crushed at were turned to dust.

No word could describe the pain Sean was experiencing.

He couldn't bear it! His mind threatened to let go and die but him body wouldn't.

His legs almost crushed and a pool of blood below him, his body still wouldn't let go.

His thighs were next.

This was worse, his pants were ripped from him legs. Or what remained from them.

With a tug.

The men tugged him up rigging his thighs from the skin that was still connected to his legs.

The men then ripped of his tie.

Blood flowing like an endless river, and tossed it away.

One of them held him up while the other laughed at him while wrapping him in plastic wrap.

Sean was still alive.

Pale with almost no blood but alive,

One of them put a bag on his head and tied it. around his neck.

One minute later, Sean' eyes still open he was still alive.

One of them left and came back with and ax.

Sean screamed as the ax was brought down and his head was cut off.

The old man appeared.

"Hmm. Too bad."

And they left his body there, tortured, his head rolling and it fell down the steps and landed with its eyes facing the door.

Sean blinked. He sat up.

He used his arms to drag himself down the steps.

He settled himself down and grabbed him head.

His head them released a scream of terror as he revived the moment the ax was brought down.

Sean then looked up and saw his body lying there still shedding blood.

His hand touched the red liquid.

He let out an un earthly scream again, and it echoed through out the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Capture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean hear the booming noises of feet in his warehouse.

He saw the man, that he heard was called Cyrus Kriticos.

He seemed harmless them but he loathed him.

The other men set up some equipment, and them he heard it.

The Chanting Latin.

He crawled forward against his will and walked into a cubicle.

He saw a man Dennis. As Cyrus called him.

Slam!

The door behind him closed.

He pounded on the walls. 

This was new glass!

He was place in a truck and transported to a house and placed next to a child with an arrow sticking out of his head.

The kid turned to him and uttered two words.

"Wanna play?"

Sean screamed in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is probably the worst chapter I've done in my life. It absolutely says nothing on the topic of the Torso. Tell me if it was good or not. So wanna hear more about ghosts, wait for next chappie but this is a story that I found, by This guy named Ted: 'The house that I lived in in Cleveland before moving out to the country sure seemed to be haunted. I lived on the second floor of this house for thirty years. There were times I would hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the upstairs door open. I thought that my wife had come home early from work and would say hi Sharon how was your day? After hearing nothing I would investigate and find that no one was there. This happened many times all the while we lived there until I moved downstairs after my father had died. Then it stopped. When this happened no one was home upstairs or down. I was the only one there. There were other incidents involving my family that will be told later.' 

Oh and this is a link I found: http:/www.praireghosts.com/most haunted.html and I found some other links but I'll put up some more in the next chappie that is...The Bound Woman, right?

R/R!!!!! *Mutters '14 pages of absolute crap… what the hell was I thinking!'*


	3. The Bound Woman

Wow, I didn't expect one review for the last chappie. Oh well if you like it I'll continue it!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer's Response:

****

Nataku: You seriously didn't think that that was fourteen pages of absolute crap? Wow. Now the Torn Prince's chapter is going to be up… maybe after The Bound Woman, which is this chapter. Enjoy!!

****

Dre: Umm.. No I haven't heard of that but you can e-mail me, and send me that, sure. Me e-mail's sweetkitty33@hotmail.com

****

Doped Out Bunny: (nice name, he he) was it really freaky? Cause for me that was just a mild shock… My talent? Do I even have a talent? I might… I rock!!! Yeah!!!! I want a lolly!!! I salute you back!! Sir… Ma'am… whatever… I shall continue this….

****

Shadowcat832: Yup first review!!! Ain't you a happy little kitty? Yeah the first chappie was choppy…Yup I will do a long chappie on Ryan and Royce don't worry… I will do an alternate chapter about the ghost and the last words and stuff, so watch out for that!!

****

Redrose2310: You want more? I'll give you more!!!!!!!!! He he….

I think that's about all the reviewers… but should I do a chapter on the Withered Lover? Maybe I should just do a small chappie for her...Tell me!!! Ok here's the rest of the story!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bianca tried to crimp her sister's hair, but she couldn't her, hands where to shaky. She was feeling odd today. Her dress was uncomfortable the corset was too tight and she woke up with a headache.

"Ow!" Mary, Bianca's sister, cried out.

"Sorry!"

Her sister grumbled about her hair.

[I'm lost.]

Bianca called out for her mother, "Mother! I have a headache can you do Mary's hair?"

There was no response just the sound of feet coming down the wooden steps and a brown head appeared.

"Yes of course, you must be tired, I will cal the doctor."

Bianca's stomach sank.

She hated the doctor, and all of his 'medical appliances'

All he did was making a cut and said that she was cured, when Bianca only felt weaker.

She hated when she was bled.

It hurt and it felt weird.

She let her mom take over and she went to get her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy something."

"Yes, be back in an hour!" Her mother called.

Bianca didn't say anything.

She walked out and gasped.

It was freezing!

She ran back inside and got her heavier cloak.

She stepped outside again and walked to the market.

She kept walking until she was at the edge of the wood and she could barely hear the noise of the city.

She stepped onto the witch's hidden trail.

She was a witch, and she admitted it.

But never out loud, for they would torture her until she told where every other witch was.

She walked on.

She began to feel it.

The power of twelve witches waiting for her, to join the Circle of Thirteen.

She stepped into a clearing

And twelve girls bowed.

They started chanting in an ancient language and started dancing around the fire, until it rose.

The chanting became louder and twelve girls stopped and Bianca joined in.

She joined in and started dancing around.

They didn't notice that five people had followed them to see what they were going to do.

"WITCH!!!"

The circle scattered and disappeared.

Bianca ran for the edge of the woods.

Her black curly hair fell loose and in got in her eyes. She kept running and tripped over a tree root. Bianca winced and got up and was immediately surrounded by people that had seen what they had done.

She was immediately accused

"How could you!!"

"You were so good!"

"You shall burn!!"

"You shall be banished!"

"Witch!! Its your fault for all the winters we have suffered through!!"

Bianca stood there and summoned all her power.

__

Fire, she thought

__

Fire all around me

Fire to protect me

Fire to escape!

Fire let me escape!

As she put together a spell she stood on her tiptoes.

Her hands shot up into the air and the trees erupted in flame, the people didn't know what to do so they ran into the thick wall of fire.

They screamed as they were burned, some fell already dead, and looking like a coal.

Bianca ran, like there was no tomorrow, she ran back into the woods.

She kept running until she found herself at the dance site.

"Oh no." she muttered

The second the words were out of her mouth soldiers surrounded her.

They didn't give her chance to escape, they just grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the wood were some people had brought the Tools. 

AN: The Tools were used to torture witches. Or who they thought were witches. 

Bianca knew wheat was coming and she felt fear, she stated to tremble, for she had been striped from her cloak and was standing there in the cold of the 1667 winter.

She stated shivering as the townspeople glared at her.

"No!! Its not true!!"

Bianca's mother was at the back of the mob sobbing, "She couldn't have done it!!"

The town minister came forward and sprayed her with holy water.

The people expected her to burn like she was just hit with sulfuric acid.

They watched in amaze met as the droplets began to hiss and they began to evaporate.

"There! Mrs. Fairfax! Your daughter is a witch!" The minister said the words filled with malice.

Mrs. Fairfax, Bianca's mother, began to cry and she fell to her knees.

"If she is indeed a witch," The minister hissed, "then so could you."

The minister without warning sprayed her with water and watched at the water just trickled down leaving a wet trail on her arms and face.

"Are you happy?" Mrs. Fairfax hissed.

The minister stood there.

She stepped up to her daughter, and whispered, "Why?"

She turned and left.

The minter nodded at the soldiers that held her and then her writs where cuffed.

Bianca's little sister watched with tears in her eyes.

Bianca saw this and looked away in shame.

Her little sister walked up to the minister and said, "Why are you doing this to my sister?"

The minister grabbed her arm roughly and sprayer her to and watched and the droplet fell down her arm.

The Minster let go of her arm, "You sister is being tortured, so she could tell us where the other witches are hiding."

Mary stood there, the news sinking into her little seven-year-old brain.

Mary whimpered and fled the scene.

Bianca winced as the cuffs were tightened.

"So, where are the others."

"Let me go."

The minister stood in front of her face, and said with venomous voice, "No"

Bianca wiggled her writs, just making a big cut.

The minister saw this and slapped her across the face.

Bianca gave a startled cry, and she spit in his face anger and hatred shining in her eyes.

The minister wiped his face and looked around, "No, she will not be tortured her, where the birds are singing the sun is shining, and the snow make is a beautiful white blanket"

"Take her to the Room!!" the town's people shouted.

Bianca' fear turned into panic.

The Room! No she had to escape! No one ever went there only to visit and for a trial.

It was originally a church but it was turned into a Room a few years ago when the town's people saw it pointless to have to churches on the side of town.

Bianca felt panic again coming like tidal waves

The soldiers dragged her off the road and into the snow.

But, one of them picked her up and ripped of her shoes only to leave her with her white stockings.

They dropped her ad she gasped when she felt the cold.

Bianca danced around while the people laughed.

She took a deep breath and continued walking; the people followed with smirks on the faces some still snickering.

Bianca felt the freezing cold and her throat constricted.

Her feet where numb now.

She was dragged roughly and the she saw it.

The Room.

Her throat constricted even more.

She was ready to cry,

She walked closer and she trembled even more.

She knew what was coming, endless pain, bruises, people laughing, and her body torn and bleeding, the other torturetes watching with pity and anger.

She was at the metal door.

The minister came forward and opened the door.

She was shoved inside, and she reeled.

The smell was over powering. She was shoved back inside; it was then when she picked up the sounds.

The whimpers the yells, the shouts, the curses and the growling.

She was let to a stand.

She stood there and the soldiers brought the cuffs.

It was just as the imagined.

Everyone was looking at her with triumph.

Only the others that were hanging on the cages where howling and looking at her with pity.

She hated those looks.

But she was one the Tortured ones now.

The soldier stood behind her.

He grabbed her wrist and put on the spiked the cuffs.

She felt the spikes digging into her wrists but she didn't dare make any sound.

Then the other soldier came with long cylinder like 'cuffs but they where used for legs

The soldier lifter the hem of her dress up one foot and closed each 'cuff' around her legs.

As he did that, she was startle to hear the soldier's voice, "You're very lucky. The minister sometimes asks us to rape the women."

Bianca couldn't answer but she shivered.

Just because she was a witch doesn't mean that she still doesn't have human feelings.

"Sorry," the soldier whispered.

He pulled the clasp that tightened the cuffs; makes the spikes bury themselves in her legs.

Bianca let out a shriek so loud that the people reeled back.

The soldiers grabbed her and pulled her to a cage.

Then it started.

The shaking.

The ground trembled and the metal walls groaned as if in pain.

The shaking became so fierce that cages started falling, and breaking.

Skulls fell to the floor and women started shrieking.

No one saw the handle though.

The handle of big coffin that was occupied by one person.

She was already dead.

The handle flew and the coffin opened revealing the body of the latest witch.

No one saw where the sharp handle flew at.

No one but Bianca.

It flew straight at her throat.

To busy watching the twelve-year-old 'witch.' she didn't notice the handle fly and bury itself in her throat.

She shook from the pain her eyes still transfixed on the girl, she fell side ways the handle was pushed back until it was a nub on her throat.

Bianca died.

Her body still shaking uncontrollably.

She stood up her vision set at a strange angle.

She tried to level her head but found it impossible since there was a piece of metal handle stuck inside her throat.

Her eyes once more landed on the 'witch.'

She was a friend of hers, innocent but the people believed anything.

Even people who didn't even know her accused her.

Two towns got together to put her in the Coffin.

The spikes were sharp and long.

She was dragged here, and was dropped inside, the spikes piercing her back.

Then ignoring her anguished screams they lowered the top and the spiked on the top were driven through her hears, eyes, skull and brain.

All because of one simple joke Bianca had made.

Her body was stuck on the top of the coffin.

The spikes where holding her there.

Her face.

One, a very beautiful, was now ruined, the eyes were just a white mess, there holes on her face and her skull was open. Her brain hung down.

Her dress, once a nice blue, now red.

Bianca's eyes took all of this in, and then her body started shaking. Her eyes seeing thing she shouldn't.

She was watching herself lure children into the woods and making a lake of blood and a mountain of organs skin, hair and bones.

She stopped shaking and her vision saw a destroyed building.

She turned around and headed into the woods waiting for the next careless child to be her very first victim.

She knew who it was but she couldn't stop her self.

She hid three yards away from the edge of the forest.

It was then that her sister decided to grieve in the forest.

Bianca watched her sister, looking at her like no other child.

Her body started shaking once more ad she saw herself jump behind Mary and shove her to a tree and choking her by stepping on her throat. 

Bianca wandered behind her and watched waiting until she reached the oak tree twelve feet away.

Ten feet…

Eight feet…

Five feet…

Four feet…

Two feet…

One foot…

She flew and shoved her so hard she her face was bloody.

Mary turned over and let out a scream before Bianca stepped on her throat. Killing her from the impact of the heel of her shoe against her throat.

The town heard her scream and rushed into the forest.

Only to find Mary's clothes on the ground.

A few day's later, Mary's parent's received a package.

Mary's mom opened only to scream and faint.

Her dad ran and stared at the contents.

In the package wrapped in the most expensive material, soaked in blood, were Mary's eyes, brain and heart.

Bianca watched her parent's reaction with indifference.

He started shaking again, and she saw her next-door neighbors boy walk into the forest and herself ambushing him and sending his parent's his eyes. Brain, and heart, just likes her parent's.

She had to hurry; she will never be late for a victim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my God. I don't think I'm gonna sleep today.

My hands are shaking man! Ok this is a little shorter that all the other chapters but I wanted to get this story off my back, so I can finish the other ones.

Also the clasp for the Leg cuff? They look just like the ones on a roller blade, and you know what happens when you pull the plastic thing.

Yeah bye… next chapter will be up next week!!!


	4. Finally The Torn Prince chappie! RR! i

Alrighty.. I need some help here… No idea what to do for the Torn Prince's chapter…So just tell me your ideas.. And I'll try to weave them together to make one story and I will give the credit to you people OK? So help me out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers Response:

****

Doped Out Bunny: Yeah I kinda have to admit it was kinda freaky…Er…Justice? Yeah I'm, a champ… WHOO HOO!!!!!

****

Shadowcat832: Er… no idea what you're talking about, I'm writing this from my own imagination so.. I never heard of The Ghost Files… Whoa.. That must have been one obsessed boyfriend…

****

Bumblebee-Starscream: Yeah she could have been but she doesn't look like the cheerleader type. And like I said I'm doing this from my imagination…

****

Nataku: Yay!!, it wasn't crappy!!!! Ok, since hen did Royce, Who the hell is Royce?, become YOUR Royce? Yeah it will be up soon.. I have to figure out how he died first…You are truly hyper.. I recommend some tranquilizers…

****

Satan's Mistress: Yeah this chapter might have caused some other people to not sleep. Oh.. Hug you pillow! It helps! Lol Thanks for your reviews Miss Sataness Thank you Miss!.

****

Cloud van Dyk: You could say it was scary.. My hands were shaking when I wrote it… Oh.. I won't open the next one you get.. MUAHAHAHA!!! Of course I'll write more!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks For all your reviews!!! 

Love

~~~~ Chocolate Kitty~~~~~  



	5. The Torn Prince

Ok!!! Finally, The Torn Prince chappie!!!! Yay!! In this chappie, I have three ideas melded into one so its going to sound familiar to some of you, and I'm gonna make up a name for the Torn Prince, right?

Reviewer's Response:

****

Cloud van Dyk: He might be kind of bully but he's got heart…

****

Satan's Mistress: Thank you for your ideas!!! I am grateful, MUAHAHA!!! Sorry, I couldn't update sooner I was in the hospital.

****

Nataku: We all love you… (And I said that just for the lack of things to say…) Tranquilizers are a drug… But why do people use them on animals? Never go to the black market, even though you can find some pretty interesting stuff in there.

~*~~* Most of all, This Chapter Is Dedicated To Satan's Mistress for helping me out on this chappie, and Nataku who absolutely loves the Torn Prince, And this lastly for my Kitty, Peachy who came To sleep with me, he he~*~*~* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Royce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Royce Stock

Grade: 11 First Semester Leyden High School GPA: 3.0 Current GPA: 3.1

____________________________________________________________________ 

Geography: A -Royce is doing fairly well; he still needs to catch up on all of his homework

Science: B -Royce is doing great! He has handed in all of his homework, and its on time 

English: C -Royce has improved greatly but he still needs more effort

P.E.: A -Royce is still good in P.E., but we recommend him to join the basketball team, but keep going with the baseball, since he's the best player.

Math: B -Royce has improved greatly, a B compared to a D means great effort and he has handed in all of his homework.

Wood Shop: A -Royce has been putting in great effort on his project.

Parent Signature: __________ Principal Cody

___________________________________________________________________________

Royce stared in disbelief at his Semester Report. His brown eyes widening in surprise. At least it was better than last year. Last year he had gotten a D in math, an F in Woodshop, English, and Biology. And a C Geography.

He smiled and put it neatly in his backpack, he walked to his locker and opened it with a kick. He looked into the mirror of the girl next to him, and saw his Brown eyes, and brown hair. 

Royce looked away and put his all his homework on the top of his locker and closed it. 

He had forgotten his jacket.

"Yo! Royce, what's the good word man!!"

Royce recognized that voice; it was his best friend, Anthony.

He kicked his locker again and it popped open.

He grabbed his leather jacket from the inside, and turned to find a big grin right in front of him. 

"Hay, you gonna go shoot some pool, or are you gonna go to practice?" Anthony asked

"Nah, I'm going to practice or Coach Randal is gonna have a cow."

"Yeah see ya later, bro!!"

Royce ran down the hall to the outside alley.

He cut across a weed-filled field, (Ooh… Compound Adjectives…sorry, my English teacher is making us review on that for eleven times in eleven years. =), And ran to baseball field.

When he approached there was no one there, and he could see why.

This was the West Field; they usually had practice in East Field, across the school and the big 'lawn' that surrounded his High school.

He sighed and ran back to his short cut alley way and saw the new girl surrounded by guys. She looked kinda uncomfortable, but she held her ground.

Mia, he had heard her name was, she was in his Social Studies and Biology classes.

She was brilliant in his opinion.

She saw him and sent him a pleading look.

He stepped forward, "Hey guys why don't you let us talk I have to ask her something."

"And if we don't, see she wants to talk to us, right hon?"

"No"

"See she said yes."

Royce glance at her saw anger bubbling up in her bright green eyes.

Her light brown hair shone as if emitting some aura of strength.

"Hey are you deaf? Or can't you understand the word 'no'?"

Royce held his breath ready to jump in if they pushed her more.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah'

"And who's that?"

"A pathetic asshole."

She said that and pushed past the in Royce's direction, and smiled.

"Oh, man you owe me, you know, you're-"

"She looked over her shoulder and, yelled, "Hey, why don't you just do humanity a favor and just shut the hell up?"

Royce grinned.

She smiled at him and whispered "Thanks"

He glanced at the boys for a moment, but ran back to her.

She was walking across the field, toward the block with one of the big houses.

"I didn't know a girl knew that kind of language."

She turned around and started walking back wards

"There are exceptions you know"

"Yeah well, I have to go or the coach is gonna have a cow."

"I'll go with you then"

She stopped and let him catch up with her. 

She grinned and started running to the alley and she disappeared behind it.

He followed knowing that she was going back to the alley with those guys. He kept running faster and she was standing there waiting for him around the corner.

The guys with their backs to them.

She looked at them and said, "Run as fast as you can."

She turned around and started running in the middle of the alley.

He followed catching up to her easily. They ran past them laughing, after they ran to end and saw Royce's field they could still hear them yelling, "Hey whadaya think you're doin'?"

She laughed even more at that.

"Royce Stock!" 

Royce recognized his coach's voice. And he could tell he wasn't happy.

Royce took a deep breath, turned around to face his coach, "Stock! One more tardy and you're off the team, no exceptions! Now get over there and take your place."

Mia stood behind him and followed him, she ran to the bleachers and watched.

Royce ran as fast as he could, he watched the ball as it sailed for home.

Slide!! His mind thought

No, he kept running, almost there, he saw the ball as if in slow motion, he stopped and slid toward home.

A split second later, the ball was caught.

"Safe!"

The team clapped, but Royce looked at the bleachers and saw Mia clapping along.

~@~@~@~@

"Royce you're up!"

Royce walked up to the plate took the bat and started to take position.

The pitcher, Raul, waited and pitched when he saw that Royce was ready.

Royce saw the ball flying his way, it was a speedball.

He loved hitting a speedball, with his eyes on the ball he saw it come nearer, his muscles contracted and he swung.

Thwock!

The ball flew high and Royce powered his legs and ran, to fist base.

"HOME RUN!!!!"

Royce grinned, he kept running.'

Past first…

Second…

Third…

Home.

He glanced to the bleachers and saw her with a big grin on her face.

He smiled and he heard the Coach yell that practice was over.

"Stock! I wanna see you in my office!"

Royce looked in the coach's direction with surprise. 

He walked to the school and got in the locker room, took a shower, and came out, changed, and jogged to the coach's office.

"You were good today, Stock. Who was that girl on the bleachers?"

"Er… her name's Mia Sanderson."

"Who is she?"

"A friend."

"Hmmm…Look Royce you're our best player, and I don't want her making you loose your focus."

Royce opened his mouth to speak but the Coach cut him of.

"Listen, would you like to be the leader?"

"What? I mean not really. "

"Really why is that?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable telling people what to do."

"Yes but there is more to coaching than telling players what to do."

"Oh"

"You train them to become better athletes, raise their potential, their strength. Their focus on the game. You Show them how to be the best," At this point coach had stood up and started pacing, "You show them how to be the best player, and you show them, how to make our team win, you show them, to teach their opposing team that we are better than they are. "

He glanced at Royce's direction who had started walking backwards and has a look of… Confusion on his face.

"But if you don't want this, it's all right."

"Ok, can I go now?"

"Yes go, learn something."

Royce walked out feeling weird, he had never seen the coach sop emotional before, usually he was a badass man with no feelings.

He saw Mia walking down the hall, holding her blue leather jacket.

Royce stopped and studied her more.

She had light brown hair that had neon green streaks, big green eyes, a small waist long slender legs and slim arms.

He started walking when she rounded around the corner of the hall.

"Let me go!"

He heard her yell and he ran faster, rounded the corner and saw the guys in the alley holding her to the wall.

"So, we meet again."

"Meet again, my ass, you were waiting for me."

"NOBODY! Talks to me that way you weak slut."

Mia tensed up and pushed forward with an angry cry.

Royce jumped in and stood in front of the leader.

"Leave her alone you-"

"Problems?"

Royce's head snapped to the left and he saw Coach standing there.

"No problem? Then I suggest you all go home."

The gang of guys left but the leader threw Royce and I'll-get-you look.

"Thanks Coach."

"You're welcome, I remember those people they got suspended for beating up a kid, until he was paralyzed."

"That's terrible" Mia exclaimed

"Yes, I know, all the teachers have been watching out for them, since they returned to the town a few days ago. They've been hanging around the school now."

With that the coach turned and left back to the office.

Mia looked at Royce and raised an eyebrow, "We're in trouble."

%$#$@$%#$%$%##!@##$#$#@$#!

Mia was right, for the last week Royce had been finding little 'things' on his stuff.

For two weeks Royce had to put up with whatever those guys left for him.

When he opened his locker a bucket of eggs spilled out on the floor and ruined his locker, which was the day after the coach had saved them.

The next day Royce walked up to the school steps when a huge snowball was thrown at him. On the same day, at the last hour when he was to meet Mia at the movie he opened his locker and sewer water trickled out f his backpack, when he picked it up the whole thing split open and spilled sewer water down his front.

The next day he found his gym locker completely trashes and his baseball clothes ripped to shreds. 

He told the coach but before he could speak he handed him a new uniform.

The next day his window was covered with stale yogurt, and something else. He had to sneak out and wash his window with the hose so that his parents wouldn't notice.

At school his locker had been filled with stale yogurt as well.

His gym locker was trashed to but he had taken his uniform home- just in case.

Mia understood, but she was getting angry with the guys.

She wanted to file a lawsuit but Royce stopped her.

Finally all of this stopped, and Royce relaxed, just a little bit.

He had a point.

When Mia was getting on her Vincent Black Shadow (motorcycle) they attacked her but Royce stopped them.

*******Flashback/Memory*********

Royce was running trying to find Mia but he couldn't find her. He walked back to the classroom he had come from, he saw her walking toward her Vincent, but from her angle she couldn't see, the guys that were sitting behind a bush glaring at her.

From his angle he could.

He ran outside dodging a few janitors and he ran and saw them crowding around her.

The leader stepped forward and pushed her to the ground.

She stumbled backward and Royce shouted, "Mia! "

One of the guys dived for Royce but he pushed him away.

He glanced at Mia and was horrified at what he saw.

It was the leader; he was on top of her, holding her mouth closed his hand moving over private spots. Mia frantically tried to push him away but he was stronger.

Taking advantage to his distraction, the gang surrounded him and one of them threw a punch and caught Royce on the cheek.

He stumble backwards but his eyes focusing he dived in punching everything in his sight.

Hr broke free of the circle and ran toward Mia.

He bent down grabbed the leaders shoulders, pulled him off her and threw a few punches at his face.

Mia then nailed him in the stomach while Royce took care of the rest. Getting punched at in the process.

When Royce was finished, he was hurt badly but he didn't show it, he limped to Mia where she was standing over the leader.

She crouched and grabbed his hair, and snarled, "Who are you?"

"Mike Randall" he said between gasps.

Mia let go of his hair and she looked at Royce.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my house."

Royce obliged gratefully, he limped to her Black Shadow and climbed on.

She handed him a helmet, and started the bike.

She took a sharp swerve that got Royce heart thumping and they headed to her house.

They hit a few bumps and then she stopped at a three-story brick house, with white shutters and blue windows.

She helped Royce of her bike, and walked him up the steps.

At the door she stopped and dug into the back pocket of her jeans, then her normal pocket and pulled out a her house keys.

She slid it into the lock twisted it and opened the door slowly.

She slid in and told him to slide in slowly.

He did so and his dropped.

Cats. Surrounding him and cats sleeping on the furniture. He also saw that the whole first floor was the living room. Except that in the middle there was a circular staircase, and he could see lots of doors on the second floor. Mia walked on her tiptoes, trying not to make noise on the blue carpet.

Royce followed but he slid and then she reached the staircase but she skipped the first step.

Royce didn't

When his foot touched the first stair, music was heard from the back wall of the living room and at least twenty-four cats woke up.

"Oh man!" Mia yelled, "Hurry! Run! Quickly!!"

She flew up the staircase with Royce following. He looked back down and saw all the cats running up the stairs. Royce tripped on the last stair, but Mia, literally dragged him up a grin and she ran down the hall opened the door held it open just five inches and twenty four cats ran into the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

Royce stared open mouthed at her room.

It was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures from magazines and a few posters from her favorite singer. 

Elvis Presley.

"C'mon the bathroom's right here."

She lad him over to a hidden door and she opened it.

"Oh my GOD!"

Her bathroom had more pictures of magazines, laminated of course.

"I had to laminate them, because they kept curling up."

She le over t a small chair next to the sink.

She reached into the cabinet above the sink and pulled out rubbing alcohol, some small Kleenex, some cotton balls, and q-tips.

She put her under his chin and leaned his face toward her, she took a cotton ball and pressed it against the top of the bottle, swiftly turned it upside down and right again.

Leaving a spot of the cotton ball wet with alcohol.

Mia rubbed the cotton ball, around his cuts, which wasn't more than five, and then repeated the process with Kleenex. 

She leaned close and studied a small cut on his forehead.

"Hmm, a little more time and that would be infected and-"

Royce had leaned forwards and caught her lips.

He gave her a small kiss, and she kneeled down so she was level with his face.

Royce pulled away, and saw the slight look of disappointment.

She blushed and stood up, and continued with cleaning up his face.

*********End of Flashback/memory********

Royce pulled his pulled his gym locker door open and pulled out his uniform, for he had a game tonight.

Mia was going to be there.

He finished and walked to the baseball racks. He pulled out his favorite. The silver mahogany, Arrow.

He did a couple of practiced swings and then walked outside to benches and sat on it.

He glanced back and saw Mia there, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

He turned away, and glanced at the other team.

The Ice Warriors.

"Hey man, how ya doin?" 

Royce turned and found Anthony.

"I'm fine"

"Yah, remember man, keep your focus."

"Uh huh."

The music blared out and all the players were introduced, than their opposing team was introduced.

"Batter up!"

Royce stood up and walked to the plate, took a couple of swings and glared at the pitcher.

The pitcher pitched a speedball.

Royce kept his eye on the ball.

It came nearer…

And nearer…

Royce swung!

Thwock!

The ball sailed past shortstop and he ran like the hounds of Hades were after him.

He hit his first home run before the team knew what happened.

"Safe!"

The team scored five home runs and they were in the lead by ten points.

"Three outs!!"

!@#@##@#!#######$!#!@#!#@#

The team ran in yelling and screaming with victory.

"YEAH!!! FIVE TIMES THIS SEASON!! "

And then Royce came jogging in.

"Hey, People! I introduce you our King."

One guy said holding Royce's hand up.

Royce grinned and then said, "Yeah, c'mon guys, whose gonna host the party?"

"At my house!!" Hollered Anthony!

"All right man, we'll see ya there," Royce said.

Royce changed into his clothes, and walked out with the guys yelling at each other. He held the bat, but it didn't fit in his locker so he decided to take it with him.

"Hey," Mia's voice said.

Royce turned around, and she gave him big kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away they heard, "HEY RMEMBER BRING YOUR OWN CONDOMS!!"

Mia started laughing.

"So, where's the victory party at?"

"Anthony's house, but he's getting us there."

"Oh really?" She said leaning against his body.

He looked down at her, and said, "Let's go"

They heard whistles as they walked away.

Royce's hand slid down her back, and squeezed her butt.

She giggled as they neared her bike.

Mia got on followed by Royce, he placed the bat on his lap.

She didn't wear her helmet so he didn't either. She sped away from there in the direction of Anthony's house. 

She stopped at the front and a few cars parked behind her, packed with teenager with beer tanks and bottles.

They ran up to Anthony's door. And opened it, they all ran inside, and then music blared out.

Mia walked up the steps, and into the house. Royce took the bat with him and followed her to the living room to have a beer.

A few more cars screeched and parked in front of her bike and a girls with hardly anything but a skirt and a top that looked like it was ten times too small.

They came in and settle with the first guy they set eyes upon.

"Party, my fellow team mates," Anthony said, "Because the coach said we might make it to Championships this year!"

Anthony spotted Royce and Mia going into one of the bedrooms, he said, "And now our favorite star player is going to have some nice fun with his girlfriend. Have fun man, tell me all about it after you're done!!" He said when Royce and Mia looked his way, and then they disappeared into the room.

!@#!@$#@#$#@$#@ 

By the time, Mia and Royce came out there were naked girls all over the place with guys doing god know what to them.

There where beer bottles all over the place and popcorn, chips, some more beer cans.

"C'mon, lest go home."

"Yeah," Royce said.

Mia walked out where some more beer bottles lay on the lawn.

"Talk about party…"

They got on her bike and Royce picked up his bat which was lying on the round.

Mia started it and they were zooming along the roads.

VROOM!!

Six more bike surrounded them at all sides.

Mia glanced at all direction but found no way.

She glanced to her right and she screamed.

It was the leader of the Mike.

Mike brought his bike closer, and Royce tightened hiss grip on the handle of the bet.

He reached out and grabbed Mia around they waist, and pulled her off, Royce tried to grab on to her but she was all ready on Mikes bike.

"Duck!!" He yelled at Mia.

She brought her head down and with one hand started hitting mike with the bat.

"Oh!" Royce's bike swung out of control and it crashed against Mike's.

Mia was thrown off, and she saw, with tearstained eyes, she saw Royce and mike crash against the train.

"ROYCE!!!"

^#@$%

Royce and Mike were throwing punches at each other with one arm. They didn't see the train.

He grabbed the bat again and swung as hard as he could. 

"Yaah!!!!!!"

"ROYCE!!"

He felt the heat and the hardness of the metal and the force that killed him..

His right side was completely skinned.

The train screeched to a halt.

Blood.

There was blood all over the front of the train.

Through Royce's eyes, he saw his body fall off, and he saw himself.

Bloody and torn.

He walked up to the train managers.

He swung the bat once and it hit him full in the face.

Royce was yelling and hitting the train.

He heard someone's sobs and he stopped.

He turned and saw Mia kneeling over his mangled body. He kneeled right in front of her. The bat was in his hand. He started yelling again. But in his mind he was trying to say the words.

"I love you."

With anger he swung the bat, and hit her in the side of the head.

He heard the sirens, and he saw the rest of the gang. He ran up to them and swung his bat.

He swung so hard that most of them died.

The hospital men were taking Mia and his body, to the hospital.

He swung his bat and caught one of them on top of the head.

!@#!#!@#@!#!#$$#!%!$%$^$!#%^$%^$%!#$%!@#$@#!@#@#$@#$$$$$#@!@#$#@%!^%&@$^%@#

He heard them.

His bat was ready, his anger was ready. 

He started taking imaginary breaths.

And he saw them. People dresses in plastic coats.

They were setting up some speakers.

A van came rolling in.

The door slid open and guy stumble forward, "Great, we're here."

An older man stepped down.

"Quiet! Now where is he?"

The younger one bent down and touched the ground.

"Ahh!"

He spasms and he stood up immediately.

"Cyrus! He-"

"Where is he Dennis!"

Dennis turned around and pointed in his direction and he put on some glasses.

A big glass cube was lowered.

Then Royce heard it.

The Chanting Latin.

His legs involuntarily walked forward.

His hands gripped the bat more, and the were people who got out of the way.

He swung the bat and caught one of them, on the side.

"Yaahhh!!!!!!!"

He started yelling and swinging.

He stepped into the cube and he expected to go through but he couldn't

He turned around, but he saw the glass.

It had markings on them.

He swung the bat expecting it to shatter, but he was hauled into the back of a truck and was taken to a glass house with the same markings.

He was hauled in, and was placed nest to a woman, with something through her neck.

A person with no legs. A kid that turned to him and said, "Wanna play?"

!@!#@$#####@$!##%$%!@#$#@$!#@$#@$#$@#$#!@##$$@#!$#@$#@$#!@$!#@$$!$@$$@#$

Sorry for not updating in so long, but I had to go to the hospital to get my tummy pumped. See I have discovered that I have a severe allergy to red, and white meat.

No more burgers for me, oh well, so how was this chapter? I thought that it wasn't scary compared to my other ones. But I had to struggle to get the story out. 

BYE!! *mutters "Lucky people and its allergy to meat…."*


	6. Angry Princess Part I

So you people are happy with the Torn Prince Chapter even though it wasn't scary unlike my other chapters. Also since I didn't see the Ghost Files on the DVD you people could fill me in on all the names, but I just had to make up one for her.

Reviewer's Response:

**__**

Satan's Mistress: Yes I'm ok, it was just that developed a severe allergy to red meat, and I had to have my tummy pumped… *cries over her beloved Whopper* 

**__**

Cloud van Dyk: Coolies? Yeah, I have bad news. I'm gonna leave this thing alone for a few days, but don't worry!! I'll still, or try, to put up some chappies!!

**__**

Doped Out Bunny: Hammer? You wanna see the Hammer dude, well, I'm having a little trouble with that dude, maybe you and Satan's Mistress could help me on that one. My e-mail's sweetkitty33@hotmail.com or ChocolateKitty02@yahoo.com take your pick.

**__**

Nataku: Whoa! Don't go to far!! Yes we all love you too, I think… j/k. Thanks for you reviews and is it just me or is The Torn Prince cute? He just need some surgery and some healing… 

~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^

****

The Angry Princess

Dana Brown stared at her pay check. Seven-hundred and sixty four dollars, just for annoying people on the phone. That's what telemarketers did anyway.

She threw her rich brown hair over her shoulder and walked to the blue carpeted staircase and waltzed down. 

Her bright smile told anyone that she had gotten her paycheck.

She tossed her light brown hair back and swaggered to her apartment. She slowly climbed up the steps looking for her keys, when she bumped into someone. 

"Hey, watch it!" said a harsh deep voice.

Dana looked up to see a pair of cold gray eyes staring at her.

She didn't say anything but dodged around him and kept walking and looked for her keys.

She could still heard the man's muttering even though she was one floor away from him.

"Where- did I- son-of-a…"

She pulled out her hand a saw a tiny cut in her index finger.

She gazed at the tiny droplet of blood that was slowly making a wet trail, along her index finger.

She was standing there not aware of the strange looks she was getting from passing people.

The blood reached the palm of her hand when a voice said, "Er… you're in the way. Again."

She turned and saw the same pair of gray eyes looking down at her.

She moved out of the way and walked back down.

She walked to her door and opened it carefully.

Setting her bag on the small tabled beside the door she climbed into the shower, and stayed there for a long time feasting on the feel of warm water running all over her body.

She slid out of the shower only one hour later, ready for a good shopping trip so she put on a blue blazer snug fitting pair of shorts, wrapped a band ad around her cut finger and walked back out only to find the same pair of eyes in front of her.

"You dropped something. " He said holding out the envelope which held her paycheck.

Dana snatched it out of his hand and said a very small thank you and continued to walk to the mall.

She knew that the man was following her, so she quickened her pace and nearly ran down the staircase.

Feeling edgy she kept walking until she saw the familiar granite building with the huge sign reading: 'Northbrook Mall'

Giggling like a little girl on her first shopping trip she walked inside and drew in a breath. 

The smell of fresh clothes greeted her, she ran into Express and half an hour later came out with two pairs of heavy bags and a smile.

Never noticing the gray eyes man following her or watching her every move. 

Sitting at the food court he watched her eat and remembering that time when they were in their sophomore year.

He remembered the way she had hurt him, the way her brown eyes shone with satisfaction at his humiliation, remembering that he changed. his mind no longer worked properly, he only though perverted things, and he thought up gruesome ways for girls that had stood there laughing when Dana's voice mocked him, and made him feel like garbage. He remembered their name's the way they looked and since them he had been following they around planning to take his revenge at the right moment. 

The TV in the corner switched to the news and it reported that the woman 'Anne Manson's' body was found lying in her bed naked.

His latest victim. 

Anna Manson had stood there that day, laughing along with the others, but she mocked him along with Dana. 

He killed them in order, from the ones that did him almost no harm to the ones that made him change.

Dana was the last one, and her death was gonna be the most gruesome one, and perhaps his mind would go back to what it once was. 

In his brain there was one tiny corner where sanity lay asleep and only woke up when he was killing. 

The other 95% of his brain ignored the women's cries while the corner took them in and sunk his brain deeper into despair and thought of revenge.

He had killed so many that his brain was almost damaged beyond repair.

The shocking amounts of drugs he took wasn't helping him. It helped him think up ways of how he could die.

One of them was to force someone to slit his throat with his plastic butter knife.

Not very nice.

Listening to the TV he heard that the police was doing everything they could to find the mad man.

Mad man?

Yes he thought, he was a mad man, but with a reason.

He loved to seduce his victims first them kill them slowly using anything he could get his hands on. Nothing could stop him from jamming a burning candle through his first victim's bellybutton and then making her drink her blood.

Noticing that she had stood up to go home he walked to the counter and ordered some chili cheese fries. 

He had to know her schedule to make his move.

He always took one week to figure out their schedule and then he would make his move. 

With Dana he already knew half her schedule and it went almost the same thing everyday.

&*&*&*&*&*

I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I had to stay up for hours just find the right 'thing' for this chappie, anyway I spilt this chapter into parts but don't worry I've got his planned out exactly!!


	7. Angry Princess Part II

Okay, I do realize that I haven't been updating so much because I've been to 'busy' reading Ginny/Draco fics in the HP section. Ah, and sadly I have seven other stories on my back so I might not be updating much of anything. *Sigh* Now I updated to warn you people that I might not update for another two weeks, if at all. *Sniff* BUT!!!! I shall try my best to get this whole story thing done; cause I have two more stories coming, and I don't want to have nine stories to worry about. So, here's the second part:

~#! Eclpise2003 ~#!

****

The Angry Princess

Ha had memorized Dana's entire schedule and it went almost the same thing every day. She would get up at seven, make coffee, and eat some pancakes, change for work like any other woman. At two she would then leave work come back home, cook dinner, read, go to the movies or the mall, go shopping bring s friend over or simply just sleep. 

It was a pretty boring life, so she wouldn't be losing anything really. 

Just a lot of money.

He laughed to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do to her, but something'll come up. 

He watched through one of her big windows, remembering everything. 

Oh no, she's going out. 

~~~~

Dana couldn't shake off the sensation that someone was watching her. She had tried to keep herself busy for a days but still the hair on the back of her nack was standing on end every time. 

Sighing, she grabbed her coat from the hooks next to her door, and walked out. Maybe some Burger King might cheer her up. 

Everywhere she went she always felt those… eyes on her.

It was really starting to creep her out. 

"One Whopper Value Meal. " She told the woman who was taking her order. 

"Here or to go?"

"Here"

She moved along the counter feeling slightly sluggish and when they handed her, the yummy smelling Meal she almost threw up.

She held the tray in her shaking hands while she looked around the empty fast food place. 

She chose a seat next to the window. She didn't open the bag, because if she did, she knew she would throw up.

She took the unopened Whopper to the garbage cans walked out only with the soda in her hand. 

She took a sip. 

Oh, God. 

The coldness felt unusually good. 

She started walking to the nearest mall, which was quite far, but it might give her time to think. She was seriously freaked about why her stomach was always jittery and why she always felt jumpy when she was in a public place. 

Memories. 

Memories of her past sometimes helped clear her conscience since she wasn't exactly a religious person, so she summoned old memories…

***£ Flash Back £***

Christ, Dana you blew it this time. 

She stared at her algebra test, with a mixture of Horror and frustration.

She had worked so hard!!

And her blasted teacher only gave her a sixty-eight. This meant that if she aced the Science and Social studies she would be able to get into the cheerleading squad and she would probably be chosen for captain.

Walking out she saw Cade Michaels. The world's biggest nerd and loser.

He was grinning of course. But the braces ruined the effect it looked like was showing off his teeth. 

Dana snorted, he probably got another A. As usual. 

Sighing she went to her locker for lunch holding her nose up in the air. Like the snotty, preppy, obnoxious bitch she was. 

She knew that she was pretty, she got attention her parents gave her anything she wanted. 

She arrived at her locker surrounded by the 'Popular Crowd', which to some people are known as, 'The Bitchy Crowd'

Dana honestly didn't mind but she had to keep her reputation up. 

She arrived at her locker and spun the small dial. 

44-30-8

The locker opened with a pop and she gazed inside. 

Fluffy pink bunnies were sitting on the top shelf with several other assortments of make up and every other magnificent tool for making yourself 'beautiful.'

Behind her back she heard several word spoken to her. None of them exactly appropriate for school language.

"Whore."

She turned around with a smirk and found her arch nemesis. 

Dovey Green.

Dovey, was once Dana's friend but she had broken away when Dovey finally decided to stop being a bitchy cheerleader and grow up. 

She sneered at Dana.

"Dovey please learn to say it my face." 

"Sure. Whore. "

Dovey smirked at her, her blue eyes lighting up with pleasure. It was clear that Dana wasn't expecting that.

So she walked away, with Dana calling her names. 

"If you've got to say something to me, say it my face Dana!"

Dana uttered loud curses when she heard that. Dovey had used her own word against her.

She turned back to her locker, shoved her backpack in and closed it with a slam.

She stalked down the hall, Dovey's and her friend's laughter following her.

**£nd Flashback

Dana had seen Dovey a few years after they had graduated. She was supermodel now. She had the profession Dana had wanted her whole life, but Dovey stole it from her. 

Enough of the misery. 

As she walked she felt the jittery feeling going away. 

Instead she became more alert. 

And she could see why. 

Dana had taken a wrong turn, so she had ended up in the foulest part of town. It send shivers up her spine watching all these people sitting on the sidewalks getting stoned or doing what ever they were doing to each other.

She wrapped her jacket closer to her seeking some comfort. The people were all staring at her. Hungrily. 

She walked faster trying to get away from all those dead eyes. 

CRRKKKK!!!

She turned around just in time to she a man breaking the spine of this girl who was… Now dead.

She stifled a scream, not wanting to catch his attention, since she was standing in the middle of the street. She dropped the cup of soda, turned on her heel and ran but the sound of her spine breaking kept ringing in her ears. 

She felt the panic then. The adrenaline rush that sent her legs into moving faster and harder. 

She stopped when her legs screamed in protest. She doubled over clutching a stitch at her side. Breathing hard she looked around.

She was so… lost. 

Ok, alley on her left, houses on her right, a street right behind her, and a dead end right in front of her.

She swallowed trying to return her breathing back to normal.

She started to feel jittery again. Looking all around her she saw nothing, or… no one that was watching her. 

She glanced up at the sky. Gray clouds were rolling in which obviously meant rain. And by the looks of it, thunder. 

Damn all the weather forecaster that predicted all sunshine. 

Laughing at the absurdity of it all, she walked back the way she came. 

Drip… drip…

The rain started, her hair was drenched in minutes. She lifted her hand made it stand one foot from her face. 

She could only see a peach colored…something.

She looked around and saw nothing. 

She walked faster, her feet getting drenched from the puddles that were created. 

Garbage floated on the streets, along with rocks and mud. She ran faster finally recognizing the man she had seen snapping the spine the girl. 

She couldn't wait to get home. 

*****************

His plan was simple yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

The sane part of his brain was telling him to run and forget about her. The past was the past, but the damaged part of him was saying other wise. 

He had seen her walk into the foulest part of ton and he didn't stop her. He wanted to give her a taste of the life that he living now. 

Some part of his brain was crying and saying that he shouldn't be like this. He was a genius; he should be living in a mansion with some beautiful wife. Making stacks of cash. 

But no.

He had gotten obsessed with revenge in those four seconds. His mind lost it, only leaving one sane bit behind. 

He found an open window in the back of her house, where the rain that was pouring in was drenching the floors.

She would be home soon.

He would finally get his revenge. But after that, it was death. For him and for her.

He lifted himself up and fell inside. He was in her kitchen. She had made some good lasagna. 

He walked over to the glass plate and took a bite. 

Not bad.

He found some plates in the cabinets next to the sink and took a piece of the juicy lasagna. 

He ate, but she still didn't come. 

He didn't worry, he had all night to do whatever he planed to do.

He walked around the house examining her things, looking at pictures. 

So she wasn't married. Better. 

She wasn't dating. 

He found her diary on her bedside table.

He flipped to the first page. She had started this when she was eleven. 

Childish entries filled the think book. 

He flipped over to the middle where she was seventeen. 

More girlish entries written. 

He flipped over to the last page she had written.

__

June 14

I feel as if I'm being watched. It's really starting to freak me out. I mean, when I look around there's no one in sight. I bumped into this guy with silver eyes. He was gorgeous, but rude. - He smiled to himself_- still, everywhere I go, and I'm looking over my shoulder. My secretary has noticed and asked me what was wrong. _

As usual I answer nothing

I try to concentrate but my mind kept wandering. Honestly I shouldn't even be this way. Even, me, who has stopped going out with guys, stopped doing anything that has to do with anything social. Still though some girls tease me because I' m still a virgin. They though I lost when I was seventeen. And when Ricky had said that he had boned me. 

Yuck.

With love

Dana

The entry stopped there. She obviously still needed to write more.

She was till a virgin. 

Wow. 

He had thought that she had done everything. Too bad. This was better though cause the pain would be engraved in her mind for years.

He threw the book on the bed when she heard her door open and close.

She was here.

He walked out and into the bathroom. He heard her go into her room cursing her stupidness.

He slid into the shower just when she walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet.

He slid back out and stood behind her.

She was washing her face, and was bent over so she couldn't see the mirror. 

She straightened up, but had her eyes closed.

He smiled.

She opened her eyes. They widened in shock when she saw him there.

She opened her mouth to scream but he had sprung into action. 

He jumped and clamed his hand over her mouth hand pressed her back to his chest.

"Dana, I need your cooperation."

She was shocked at how he knew her name.

He let go of her and stood in front her. She stared at him.

"How do you know my name?" 

"Plain and simple. Remember me?"

Dana watched those silver orbs, which shone maniacally. She was really starting to get frightened.

She swallowed and one name trickled into her brain as he watched him.

__

Cade Michaels.

"C-Cade?"

He smiled. "Dana, I've come t o kill you."

Her insides turned cold. He looked so… Determined. 

"Why?"

His eyes widened.

"Why?? WHY??? Can't you remember Dana? That one-day? That one fucking day when my mind just snapped?"

Oh yes how could she forget.

It was that day, when she had gotten chosen for captain. That one-day when she had called him so many names so many other thing…

She remembered, his eyes went blank and then a fire started burning in them. He looked at the girls laughing, as if taking each one of them in.

Dana swallowed.

"The past is the past."

He threw back his head and laughed.

"Not for me! See Dana, there's a fine line… actually no there isn't. But there was one point in my life where I couldn't take it anymore. That one day, was that time. See I can remember how you… you… Well, that's not it, haven't you thought about the women that have died these past few days?"

"No."

"Well, think Dana. Try to remember each name of every cheerleader that was there."

She thought about it. Yes, it all fit, every woman that had died was part of the cheerleading team. And every one of those women were there laughing at him.

"They say that people can never get to the extremes. You know, I've thought about revenge for the past God-fucking-knows years."

Dana started trembling.

"I'm sorry."

He looked taken aback.

"Pardon me? No Dana, it's too late. I'm at the breaking point. See if I don't kill you… Well, I made sure those women remembered every moment before I killed them."

Dana froze.

__

…I killed them.

He was staring at her. 

"And now its your turn."  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

YAY!!! I updated!! Okay, I split this chapter into three parts so… you must wait for the next chapter. But I promise you a very nice, gory (I think), detailed chappie.

MUAHAHA!!!!

() ()

(*:*)

w w Say hi to the bunny!!!


	8. Angry Princess Part III

Alrighty… that last chapter was weird, wasn't it? Well, thanks to all my reviewers and to my nonexistent invisible beta-reader. LOLZ!!!!

~*~

"And now it's your turn."

Dana started trembling violently. She swallowed.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no."

"Ok, then tell me what happened."

He leaned on the wall.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You heard me"

"You were there."

"I was. But you tell me."

Dana opened her mouth to speak but the memories took over her and her mouth spoke…

__

~~~~~~£

Dana walked out, her nose I the air. She had been chosen for Cheerleader Squad Captain. 

She spotted several cheerleaders eyeing her enviously. She smirked and walked away almost bumping into Cade.

"Watch were you're going, dumbass."

"Sorry-"

"You better be."

Dana smirked at him. The cheerleader walked up with similar sneers on their faces as they watched Dana make fun of him. The teachers didn't even notice.

Cade stood there his eyes glazing as her watched her laughing at him.

"What's wrong now? Did your glasses fog up, or did you get an A-?"

He started shaking.

She could see the tears welling up his eyes.

She grinned and pointed at his.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her right knee, so she was resting her left foot.

Girls looked at him with sympathy in their eyes, but they couldn't do anything but watch.

"Hey, Cade!"

Dana threw him some tissues, which bounced of his face.

"Don't," He said.

"What was that? You still wet your bed?" Dana smirked switching his words around.

Deep in his mind part of his brain started breaking up evaporating.

His thoughts were blurred and what he saw frightened him. 

He saw himself breaking Dana's neck into tiny pieces and the shoving them into her eyes. 

Dana watched him, looking for something else to taunt him.

"When was the last time you even gotten laid?"

Cade didn't answer.

Some guy snuck up behind him and shoved his pants down. The girls laughed hysterically at his briefs.

Some were even pointing.

"Is **that **your dick?" My god!! Its, like, not even there!!!"

Cade's pupil contracted as he saw each girl.

Estrella Lares. 

Megan Aguilar.

Jamie Schmith.

Forum Dave.

Joanna Churpek

Maricarmen Garcia.

Sonia Garcia.

Lana Aguilar.

Monica Rodriguez.

Claudia Sanchez.

Anne Manson.

His eyes grew bigger when he saw Dana.

Someone somehow threw a water balloon at his head so that his whole face was drenched.

Claudia threw it at his crotch and it looked as if he had just urinated.

"Oooh!! Cade had an accident!!"

"Cade, didn't your mommy teach you how to pee?"

Taunts went into his brain as it changed.

He saw everything in a black and white kind of way.

Dana looked at him in satisfaction a she walked away. 

Cade stood there a moment before pulling up his pants walking stiffly to the bathroom to look at himself in a mirror.

A couple of guys sniggered at him.

Ricky Schmith. Jamie's brother.

Cade looked at himself. His image breaking up the last part of his brain while the tiny sane part cried out that tomorrow was another day. That someone must have told a teacher something.

He walked back out walking into people and finally walking out of the school thinking of ways to kill them.

He would. 

He would just hack into the schools file get everything he needed so he could find them in the future.

He ran into a pack of stoners who stared and one of them offered him a fag.

Cade looked at it for a second before accepting in a taking long deep drag in it. 

A second later he felt lightheadedness, he smiled and paid then fifty dollars for big bag.

They gave it to him. Wondering why he had accepted it.

He usually walked away shaking hi head and murmuring about mislead teenagers.

He staggered to the foul part of town, the town where he lived now, and found who he was looking for.

Drug Alley.

The cops always came at the wrong time to chase all these people away.

The alley was full, of people dancing like crazy. The dark smelly place with greasy walls, and garbage cans all over the place.

He walked up to the table and pounded and dropped the rest of his money, which was seventy dollars.

"Whadaya want?"

"Anything, give me a shot of everything you have."

The guy nodded, and reached into a refrigerator box and pulled out several bags pf cocaine, syringes, pills, and any kind of drug.

Cade took it was walked to a little corner of the alley were did everything the guy gave him.

He felt as if he could fly when he left that place.

He kept walking the drugs slowly killing him inside.

When he got home he went up to his bathroom and threw up.

He went to his room and pulled down all the clothes he had threw them on the floor. And then tosses out the window where a lighted lighter followed.

The fire outside roared as he tossed out more things out the door.

Picture frames, papers, shoes, his thick glasses, his own clothes that he was wearing, bed sheets, pillows, his computer followed. 

DVDs, books, bookshelves, everything.

He had striped his room and stood in the middle of it, naked.

He ran outside to watch the fire burn it self out.

It was dark when it went out.

He walked back inside and got the rest of his money, borrowed some of his dad's jeans and a t-shirt.

He ran to the mall where he bought black clothes and boots.

He walked back out and bought black paint.

He ran back home. His parents weren't there, because they were in California with other business people.

Business was their world.

He got some rags from the dark basement and dipped it in the bucked of paint.

Cade started rubbing it against the wall getting everything stained and dirty. The carpet and the mattress were almost gray when he finished.

The room was so dirty that any person would leave it, and gladly sleep in an alley instead of that room but for him… it was bliss.

Ha laid down on the mattress and slept.

~~~~~~~~£

Dana stared at him.

He had taken over the story.

He was shaking as staring at her crazily.

Dana stepped away from him, terrified.

He lunges at her, and her head slammed against the mirror in the back. She gasped in in pain.

"So, Dana tell me about your life."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

He ran his had up her thigh and it came to rest on her hip.

"I-I'm a bank manager."

"Hmmm… That sounds interesting."

He was breathing on neck, sending tingles up her spine and her legs felt weak at his closeness.

His hands toyed with the buttons of her jeans, making her breath catch in her throat.

He loved this part.

The part where he seduced them, making them forget what he was there for. Just making them feel sheer pleasure or pain. 

His hand toyed with the zipper of her jeans, and then unexpectedly, he took her.

He made her feel like a worthless whore, while her soul and spirit were breaking. 

Her tear meant nothing to him, her pleading was just noise. 

At the same time his mind was damaged beyond repair, the sane part of him was gone, crushed by the thoughts of revenge and the glory of what he was doing to her.

She sobs.

She pleads.

She begs for forgiveness but he doesn't listen.

He was finally getting his revenge and a big weight was gone, but it was to be replaced by another.

Estrella Lares: she was found disemboweled. 

Megan Aguilar: her eyes were gouged out and each bone was broken to tiny pieces.

Jamie Schmith: He just sawed of her head with the chainsaw.

Forum Dave: He spent time on her, by trapping her in a refrigerator box and simply left a small bomb with her that managed to blow her to pieces.

Joanna Churpek: This one was his favorite, He was laid her on a table, and simply cut of her legs with the butcher knife. Quite a show.

Mari Carmen Garcia: Nothing much, her really just snapped her neck.

Sonia Garcia: Same as Mari Carmen but he just ripped her throat out.

Lana Aguilar: He blew her brains out with shotgun that he had held an inch from her eyes.

Amanda Pilipovic: He just stabbed her to death after he was 'finished' with her.

Claudia Sanchez: Oh, yeah, he managed to stick forks and knives into her before leaving her to bleed to death. 

Anne Manson: Oh yeah…who could resist just simply cutting off her head and them making it sit on her stomach, before breaking her spine.

Now it was Dana.

He got up off her feeling a heavier weight on his shoulders.

He watched her curl up into a sobbing broken ball.

He looked around and spotted a butcher knife.

He placed it next to her head and left taking the gun out of his pocket.

As he was walking down the steps, he put the gun inside his mouth and squeezed the trigger.

The Top part of his head was blown off and he crumpled to the ground. 

Dana lay there trembling. Her naked body, to her, was now worth nothing.

She saw the knife right in front of her eyes.

She gripped it and made tiny cut on her arm.

She watched the blood flow out of the small wound. 

__

Worthless, she thought, _I'm totally worthless._

She weakly, sat up and looked at the trail of blood that was running down her arm.

She saw the blade in her hands. She went crazy.

The blade whistled as she moved it faster that light making cuts all over her body, with each cut screaming, "I'm sorry!!"

She was sobbing, her wet hair was slightly stained with all the blood that came out the wounds in her face.

She slashed with mo mercy cutting into fresh flesh crying and screaming, the floor around her was a dark red. Her blood was running out of the bathroom and into the carpeted hall.

She stopped, unsatisfied with her work. The cuts on her were stinging and burning.

Long trails of blood fell out of them, blurring her vision.

__

Maybe a shower will help me. She thought crazily

With the little strength she had left she turned the hot water knob and then turned the crystal cold know.

She was hanging by the side of the tub watching the metallic liquid flow down and mix with the water.

Nearly at the top of the tub Dana stood up shakily and nearly fell into it.

Her blood making the water turn from a pinkish color to the actual blood red, and the smell of blood was in the air. Like a handful of pennies.

She lay there, knowing that her own worthless blood was flowing and that the water was overflowing. It gave her a time to think.

Her fading thought wandered over to Cade where she started thrashing and screaming, the blood/water staining the walls and she swallowed some of it.

She stopped when her vision went blurry, then clear.

And then the darkness took over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" She whimpered and she fell intro the darkness that was really to swallow her whole.

~!~!~!~!

__

Thud, Thud… ,thud, thud

The sound of feet woke Dana up.

She stood up knife ready.

Voices, and the shouting of commands.

Girlishly she sat at her bathroom sink and waited.

She had had a quite a few victims these past few years. She remembers Dovey the most though.

Her neighbor had the light on while they were watching TV and she saw Dovey get selected for Miss America.

Oooh!!!

She watched with anger taking over her.

Her hand trembled 

She glared into Dovey's pretty face. The anger she had felt toward everything seemed to over flow. She flew into a soundless screaming rage slashing the teenagers that had snuck into her house thinking that she haunted it.

Their corpses had been found a few weeks later slashed and dismembered.

She smiled with pleasure when she felt the blood run down her legs and she heard her victim's screams of pain.

She heard the thumping louder now.

Her mouth opened and she let out a small 'I'm sorry.'

This is another thing that angered her. She couldn't say anything else. All she could utter was 'I'm sorry.'

She growled in anger as her bathroom door was flung open and five men in plastic coat were crammed in.

She charged.

Her knife could barely be seen as she stabbed and slashed the people. It was funnier because they would yell and but they could not move. 

The loud sound of a man chanting in Latin invaded her senses then. She stopped as if someone had just hit the pause button.

Her legs moved out of the bathroom and down the stairs were she stabbed nearly everyone that came into her path.

More blood splattered against the walls as she walked by. 

She enterer the cube that was then close.

She hissed in anger and tried to cut the glass but found out he couldn't.

She flew into a screaming rage as she was carried away. She remembered seeing a glimpse of the old man and the younger man sitting there. The younger one seemed to be having a breakdown.

She hissed, as she was loaded into the darkness on a U-Haul truck.

They rumbled along for what seemed like forever while Dana made another beautiful cut on her stomach,

The men roughly pulled her cube out of the truck their eyes lingering on her private areas.

She snarled and lurched forward.

They lead her into a house where she was placed next to a young man that had his entire right side burned.

She looked at him and uttered, "I'm sorry."

He yelled and yelled in return.

The Torso, was also yelling. The Kid next to him was saying, "Wanna play?" and the girl next to him was shaking with her head rolling madly in her skull.

~@~@~@~@~@~#~#

HA!!! Finally!! I know I could have thrown in some description but I was desperate, so here's mi pitiful chapter. *sniff* So Any one have any ideas for__________:

Vote:

à The Hammer (a)

à The Jackal (b)

à The Juggernaut (c)

à The Great Child/Dire Mother (d) I really need ideas on this one. Well, actually a reason for why the woman poisoned her kid.

Ok? I need at least three votes on one thingamajig. So Happy Holidays!!!

Also I realize that I put in some drug use and alcohol stuff, and I realize that we.. Don't take that seriously. Drugs are a not an anti-depressant. So… ahem

BUNNY!!!!

__

  



	9. The Jackal Part I

Thank you to all my reviewers, you were a lot of help because I was seriously considering letting this story go until summer. So, on with the show!! 

~*~

****

The Jackal 

The townspeople walked down the dark misty street of Salem. The owls that hooted were frightening enough, but they walked on, knowing that were about to witness their town's justice.

A family on four was walking down the dirt street with a solemn look on their faces. 

They're eyes held their grief. 

For the town police had just captured the man that had been terrorizing the town for four horrifying months.

More families joined them as they trudged on, children were carefully hooded. Even the cavern had closed for the night and the prostitutes were standing outside with the as solemn as they can get when they're wearing ugly dresses that showed to much. 

They passed the meeting house some people eyeing it with hate, others with resentment. 

As they neared the edge of town the people pulled their children closer.

A baby's whimper set the pace of their feet faster.

Somehow the birds seemed to feel the peoples sadness or anger because they stayed quiet and hid in their bare naked trees.

The mist around them had thickened and the man at the front cocked his rifle and several oil lamps were turned on and were hung up on trees.

The leaves fell calmly on they heads and children, they ground below they turned to a rocky path that twisted and turned several times.

The breathing of the adults turned ragged. It was too much.

Finally they saw it. 

The giant wooden house. They heard maniacal laughter from there or terrified screams.

Then they stopped.

As did the people.

A shrill howl of pain cut through the mist and a flock of crows rose from their trees in flutter and flew away cawing angrily.

__

Poor Abigail Miller, they thought.

She had been accused of witchcraft the week before and now the minister was trying to get the truth out of her.

She had screamed that she was innocent, but only the people believed her. They all knew that this minister was far to paranoid and tyrannical to listen to logical explanations.

The people resumed walking.

Some of them looking fearfully around in fear, other were watching the crows fly away with a an expression that only a mouse that has been cornered by four hungry cats might wear.

The house loomed over them as they climbed the rickety wooden steps leading to poorly made wooden doors.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Abigail's scream cut through the silence like a sword swishing through the air.

The people hurried up the steps shivering in fear of what they were going to see.

Inside the house was dark, and boring. A wooden fence was placed instead of walls. They had a clear view of the people accused of murders, rape, theft, and witchcraft.

A man with a goatee was laying dead on a small table covered in foot long spikes. They could see his heart which was torn out by one of the spiked that was protruding out of his chest.

Women covered the children's eyes as they passed the rooms.

At then end of the long hallway was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

As they passed they saw Abigail in her pretty maroon dress. She was laying on a long metal table of spikes, her arms and legs were bruised by the rough rusted metal shackles. She was whimpering because a slave was holding a spiked ball in his hands. Minister Giersen was hosting.

"Admit it!! You are a witch you filthy little whore!!" He shouted.

"NO!!! I am Not!! I swear it with the Lord's name!"

"Do not use Him to get your filthy self out! Drop it!"

The slave let go of the spiked ball and let fall onto her pretty face. The ball rolled off leaving a mangled bloody mess. Her arms thrashed but stilled after a few minutes.

The women covered the children's ears even though they had heard everything. 

The leading man led them through four hall ways before they paused at a wooden door to witness the execution

The door was white, the people didn't know why, but it opened with a small creaking noise and they filed in, and sat on the provided wooden chairs. 

Children in their clothes buried their heads in their mothers hair on their chest. The family of four was exhausted, but the look in their eyes was as fresh as newborn baby. It was a look of anger and grief. 

Their daughter and been raped and killed by the man they had come to watch die. Sarah, was her name, a sweet bright, thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes had been taken for over a month. She was the first victim. 

They had found her at her family's doorstep, naked, bruised and dead. After that the townspeople decided to look out for anyone they didn't know or looked suspicious. 

The second victim was Marie. She was also thirteen, green eyes and brown hair. She had been taken the week after Sarah's funeral. The man did not kill her but, her still violated her. She was sent unconscious on horse back to the town, still in her clothes but they were torn and ripped so most of the cloth had fallen to the ground.

The people were horrified and angry when the fifth girl was found. They didn't let the girls out anymore and if they did they had to have a male guardian accompanying them. The kidnapping stopped gradually but after a few weeks they started again but they had been more brutal that before. 

It was as if this person wanted payback for not letting have the girls for a few weeks. 

It was only after the second kidnapping that the towns men has caught him. He was caught with the unconscious body of Samantha Seymour, the midwife's child. They saved the girl in time for keeping her honor, but the man had been beaten brutally and the brought to the courts, where he was tossed to the cells to wait for his trial. He lost the trial and they banned him from the church, and the minister decided for a death sentence by decapitation of the guillotine. 

When the people saw him they were almost reeling. 

He was horrible. His age was undistinguishable, his graying blonde hair was dirty and full of fleas, his eyes were a hollow black, and his teeth were brown and he had five of them missing. His nose was a mangle mess, there were cuts and bruises and they could see some muscle because on e of the people tore off a part of his skin on his arm. The wound was infecting and it was looking black. 

He was wearing rags. Not clothes, but rags all tiend together to make a pants and a shirt. 

The one hugged the children closer to them as he was led to the center of bright room where a the wooden guillotine was waiting to drop its blade and chop his head off. 

Marie, Samantha, Susannah and Molly were the girls that survived, and they looked at him with a hatred so deep it would have made the bravest knight turn on his heel and run.

When the man saw them he grinned showing his decaying teeth.

"I had fun with you girls."

The girls cringed and glared at him. His eyes didn't leave his victims especially Samantha, since she was the only girl he didn't have his fun with. 

The man was held by two towns men, the people were on chairs, and they were pressed against the walls so they could have views from all angles. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and Minister Giersen stalked in along with the notary, the priest and the doctor. 

The Minster stood by the side of the guillotine, and the notary pulled a piece of paper and a quill and stood at attention.

"Name." 

"James Hardenbrook," the man replied in his raspy voice as the notary wrote it down,

"Age."

"Thirty-one"

The minister snorted but kept on going.

"Father."

"Deceased, John Hardenbrook."

"Mother."

"Alive and well kept, Alison Manson Hardenbrook."

"Residence"

"No residence."

James H. stood there in his rags speaking nicely to the man that was going to pull the string of the blade to make it falls and kill him.

"Wife."

"Lina Hardrenbrok"

Murmurs were heard around the room, but James paid no heed.

"And where is this wife of yours?"

"Dead"

He said it with such carelessness that the townspeople shifted uneasily in their chairs.

"Why did you kill, Sarah, Katherine, Caitlin, and Sylvia?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you so brutally steal the pride from the girls, not even women!"

"I don't know"

The Minster snorted, and nodded to the two men, that were holding him. They immediately pulled him to the guillotine, where he kneeled and placed his head in the hole. 

The blade above him sparkle in suck a cheery manner that it seemed impossible to believe that this piece of metal was going to take someone's life away. The position of the guillotine was in such a position that his was facing the girls he had violated.

The priest mutter a few words to the Minster and he nodded.

"Ready?"

James brought his head up to face the girls and grinned.

"I had fun with you," was the last thing he said before the blade dropped and his head was cut off. The wicked grin was frozen on his face. 

The girls stared in shock at his head before retiring themselves with faint, 'Pardons'

The townspeople waited and then they were told to leave. The people hurried out and walked back home a weight off their shoulder and their hearts light. The walked the same way, through the foggy, dirt road to the town where they were met by excited people waiting to hear if the man was killed. 

"Was he killed, mommy?" a street urchin asked him mother in rags.

"Yes, it has brought peace to this hated town I see. "

They heard nothing more, for a loud cheering roar was heard as they town celebrated. The woman took off in a huff with her child following. 

The history of Salem village was clean after that, only a few thieves and a few drunken men. It was only the era of the 1870's when the town suffered again. 

It was a warm sunny day and as usual the Seymour's were arguing with the milk man, and the women bustled around they dresses getting a bit of dust at the hems. In a small corner, a man, his age could not be distinguished, was sitting there looking frantically around and he had dirty, greasy, matted black hair, shifty black eyes, and his skin wasn't white… but it was a grayish color. His eyes were black and they were wild looking and sometimes had a evil light shining in them. Women wrinkled their noses at him if they saw him and he would stare like a dumb person. 

Nothing was going on in the town in those fair weeks. Only a few markets went out of business and several lost sheep were found. The only odd thing was that animals were disappearing. They were usually found a only a few days later, gored and sometimes stuffed. Their bodies were all torn up and they eyes were gouged out. 

No one was suspected until the man with the gray skin was selling chicken liver and bird's feet. He held them up as if he was offering something to the people and he would drool and mumble odd words to them . Kind women sometimes threw bread at him and he grab it and he would devour it. 

He was closely watched after that. A man often stood in the corner of the street watching his every move and only take his eyes of him when he was eating food.

This bothered the gray skinned man. He because more jumpy and frantic. He started twitching and talking nonsense. More or less the people ignored him or if they saw him they would run away and complain because of the smell. He wasn't able to use the bathroom so he just let it rip. 

"Mommy, what is wrong with him?" A black haired little boy asked his mother who was watching him.

"I don't know, now go to Daddy."

The little boy ran and the man kept his eyes on him as if trying to memorize his every feature.

"Du… Du hast…" he murmured and drooled. (you… you hate…)

More people walked by and gave him disgusted looks.

The man laughed a high pitched, maniacal laughed and screamed, "DU HAST MICH!!"

He jumped up and the people walking by jumped away startled. The man, Gray (I couldn't think of a better name), pushed through the women, his vision blurred, his saliva trickling down his chin, his clothes torn and his nails looking so terribly sharp cut into a few women's dresses. The women squealed and ran away. 

He ran in circles screaming a three word sentence: Du hast mich. (You hate me)

His eyes rolling back into his hear as he fell to the ground and small children poked him with sticks as he lay jerking and twitching. It was horrible sight, some women turned away or simply walked by not looking or caring. The street urchins poked his opened his mouth and wrinkled their little noses when they saw his gums were rotting and had teeth missing. 

They ripped his clothed while he twitched uncontrollably that dust from the ground rose and fell in waves. People watched curiously while that happened. Sounds bubbled up the man's throat and they turned into giggles, high pitched, crazy giggles. 

And he laughed more, the food he had scrunched earlier came back up and stained the dust below him and a raw stench filled the air. 

People turned their noses in the air, in disgust and walked away, only to have more people watch the man lose his mind. Yet they didn't know what had happened to him. 

A few urchins walked away to have fun in the garbage but Four remained. They didn't see the mans nails or how sharp they were, and they didn't get a chance to. 

The arms started thrashing and his nails pierced their eyes, blinding them for life. he thrashed, thrusting his nails in and out, killing three of the children, one was just blinded, ran away, and it was a smart choice. 

People ran away from the horrid scene of the an moaning and the dead children with the mangled faces. 

Police came by and picked up the man and carried him to the townhouse. No one spoke for the man was making to much noise. He was screaming, kicking, drooling, with such an intensity, they thought that he house would shatter to pieces from his very presence. 

Women hurries away to their husbands, eyes wide with curiosity. The man was still screaming. The men that were carrying his, had faces of disgust and well as remorse. 

Why in Hell's name were they carrying this man? 

They could have let the street urchins get him and let the gods feed off of him. 

As they entered the town house, they were sent out again, for he was declared 'Possessed .' The man again rented a carriage and put the screaming man down, disgusted. 

Now they regretted even touching the man, for he had befouled himself. His bladder had gone and now the acid stench of urine hung in the air. The seats were wooden and now the wood was stained and the driver grumbled about the city being poor. 

****

End of Part One


End file.
